


This Shouldn't be Possible

by susieboo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Continuation, Creepy, Dark, Determination, Gen, Genocide, Genocide Gaster, Good W. D. Gaster, Monologue, One Shot, POV First Person, POV W. D. Gaster, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Genocide Route, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susieboo/pseuds/susieboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world that is about to be torn to shreds by someone who has fallen long ago, anyone can be a hero. Even a man that never existed.</p>
<p>[MASSIVE spoilers for the Genocide route. Gaster's POV, addressed directly to Chara. Based partially off of a fanmade Gaster theme, which I will link to in the notes. Oneshot.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Shouldn't be Possible

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fanmade Gaster battle theme that inspired this fic: "The Hero That Never Existed" by IceCoreMelodies.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCWzeytl4l8
> 
> This probably takes place like .5 seconds after Chara kills Frisk/the player/whoever at the end of the Genocide route.

Greetings, Chara.

Do not look so surprised. Did you honestly believe you were the only one left in this barren, empty world? No. No.

I don't believe we've met. I doubt you know who I am. You might have, once, but that was many lifetimes ago. In a timeline and world even _you_ can't remember anymore.

My name is Doctor W.D. Gaster. The Man Who Speaks in Hands. The former royal scientist. The most brilliant mind in all of monsterkind.

Until he was foolish enough to let his arrogance blind him to his limitations, and he paid a terrible price. He believed he could do anything, that none of his creations could ever backfire on him. His arrogance allowed him to believe he was invincible. But arrogance has a way of getting crushed. His own machine ripped him apart and littered him all across time and space...

You do not know suffering, child. YOU have not watched the world you loved exist without you, exist in a new reality where you never existed...

...and see that everything turned out just FINE.

I was once convinced I was indispensable. That this world would change drastically if not for my presence. But I was wrong. When I was ripped from reality, I was forced to see that monsters have a way of persevering, with or without me. I was nowhere, and everywhere. I could see everything, hear everything, all at once, but none of them could see me. I was gone. I never existed. And I never will. My existence lacks a _purpose_.

...

Hm, that may be the first time I've seen you when you're not smiling. What's the matter, Chara? Feeling a bit uneasy?

Yes, well. The few that know my tragic tale tend to feel that way.

I have lived millions of lifetimes. I have witnessed countless timelines, watched every possible outcome. I've seen all my loved ones die. I've seen all my loved ones brought back to life. I've seen them reach the surface, and I've seen it all be snatched away, leaving them with no memory of it. I envy them. I wish I could not remember the things I have seen. But no. I recall every timeline, every reality with perfect clarity.

I've been watching YOU, Chara. I've watched as you've killed everyone, grown so bloodthirsty that you eventually resort to attacking the empty air, desperate for another fight, another victory. I've watched you destroy all of them, and get closer and closer to wiping this world away completely. 

So, tell me something, child. What will you do when you have conquered every world, defeated every enemy? What will you do with your existence, then? There's no going back. Surely you know that. So what will you do?

...

What? Nothing to say?

Hm. Interesting. You seemed to have plenty to say only a moment ago, when you chose to dispose of the one person you still deemed a threat, that, ah... What was their name?

No matter. There's one thing I want you to understand about me.

Surrounded by nothingness, only able to watch the world I knew through a window into the reality without me...

I went mad, of course.

But after enough lifetimes, madness makes its way back into the realm of sanity.

So, make no mistake, Chara. I am not an old madman whose own insanity will be his downfall. I am sane. 

**_Very_ ** sane.

I am clearheaded and lucid, and I am utterly aware of everything you've done. I know every move you've ever made, in every lifetime. I know every course of action you've ever taken.

And I know you have to play by certain rules, rules you've exploited to get your way... Most of all, I know that you, too, are arrogant, just as I once was.

You believe you have inherited this world.

You believe you've defeated every threat, seen everything there is to see.

You believe you have won.

But remember, Chara... arrogance has a way of getting crushed...

There is one more threat. One more person that can oppose you.

ME.

Amazing, isn't it? I am no hero, but... upon realizing what would happen... The thought of you, destroying this world permanently, tainting every chance at future happiness we'll ever have, making sure the ones I once loved will never again see the light of day... It gave me power. Suddenly, I had a purpose again. 

To stop you.

That thought nourished me, and the closer you got, the more blood you spilled, the stronger my resolve to put an end to this once and for all became. I was filled with...

**D e t e r m i n a t i o n.**

No, Chara... you are not the only one who can possess it, who can yield its power. Determination is both the greatest virtue and the most terrible weapon. Every time you failed, you were simply able to come back, through willpower alone... so you could do dreadful things, unspeakable things...

...and my will to stop you was finally strong enough to break free of my eternal prison of nothingness. I no longer exist, and yet... I can stand in between you and what you want.

 

Impossible, I know. But you've done the impossible, too. You, too, have lived countless lifetimes. You, too, have found the ability to bend reality to your will. You cannot be beaten, and you will not stop. But will never yield. I will use my newfound determination to oppose you. In a way, that makes me the perfect opponent for you. YOU are the unstoppable force, and I am the immovable object... Or perhaps it's the other way around.

Toriel. Papyrus. Undyne. Mettaton. Sans. Asgore. Asriel. Even your greatest ally. You killed them all, just to see what would happen.

But I am no ordinary opponent. 

You can fail, and I'll always be here, waiting for the next round. You can win, but I'll find a way to challenge you again. Make no mistake of that.

You finally have an endless battle, a war you can fight forever.

You'll always be entertained. I promise you, you will never be able to tire of  **me**. I, Chara, have no rules to play by. I have endless knowledge and the will to use it. You will never be able to predict _my_ actions. 

Isn't that what you _wanted_?

I know that look in your eye.

You're determined to prove me wrong, aren't you? You wish to kill me, and then wipe this world out, is that right?

...

Well, perhaps I ought to be asking a different question.

...

**_HOW DO YOU INTEND TO KILL A MAN THAT NEVER EXISTED?_ **


End file.
